warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil Inside
The ninth episode of Season 2 of Moths Shall Play Plot Synopis When a team of TV 'Ghost Hunters' go missing while filming at a French insane asylum, Leena has Matt, Tyler, and Bri go to investigate, but Nikki is held quarentined due to prolonged exposure to Kubia Khan's Belt from their last mission, leaving a gap in the team. Calling in a few favors, Leena is able to have Sarah Michelle Geller join the three in collecting the artifact. Before they head off, Sarah makes a quick stop with the H.A.R.P. Consultants where she explains that after Wheadon and the other producers began bringing supernatural and demon-related artifacts on set, the Warehouse brought her on as a consultant to hunt down supernatural-based artifacts in Hollywood and other TV sets. Reclaiming the Slayer's Sythe and some of her old stakes, the group heads off to France. As they enter the asylum, Matt becomes possessed by a demon, unknown to the others, trapping Matt's psyche deep in his mind. As the four continue to go on, 'Matt' begins to exhibit unusal behavior ranging from propsitioning Bri to projectile vomitting. After closing in on Matt being possessed, the demon reveals itself and threatens the others. After knocking 'Matt' out and strapping him into an old labotomy chair, the team splits up. Sarah and Tyler stay behind to try to get to Matt's psyche while Bri retraced their steps to find the artifact. As Sarah and Tyler talk to the Demon, it let's slip info on McCambridge. This bit of information gives Sarah the ledge she needed to get an edge over the demon. She explains that on the set of the original Exocrist, people thought the film was actually haunted due to fires and injuries on set. The icing on the cake was when the son of the woman who did the demon's voice committed a suicide/murder, killing his family. Contacting Bri, they let her know of the Exocrist Artifact. As they contact her, 'Matt' breaks free, tossing Tyler aside, knocking him out, and begins combat with the former Slayer. As this goes on, Bri manages to find the 'Trace' of the crucifix above the entrance to the asylum. Grabbing it, she manages to neutralize it, withdrawing the demon...just as Sarah lands a nasty blow to Matt's crotch. A few days later, the team is back in the Spiral where Leena and Tyler explain that the Crcifix actually belonged to the priest from the story the film was based off of, Walter Halloway. Containing the demon from that excorism, it made it's way onto the set of the film where it became more powerful. During this time, the demon posessed McCambridge's son and sabotoged the set, ending with the murder/suicide. Thinking that it would 'protect' them, the asylum bought the crucifx, not knowing its past... New Characters Sarah Michelle Geller: Fomer star on 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer', Sarah was recruited after investigating why mysterious agents where always on set. As it turns out, Wheadon was using real supernatural artifacts on set and having her face them. After showing her prowess against many of these arifacts, the Warehous brought her in as a consultant in Hollywood to collect supernatural artifacts. Artifacts Mentioned Walther Halloway's Crucifix: Used by the priest whose exocrism inspired The Exocrist, it holds the spirit of the demon that was pulled from the young boy. After finding its way to the set of the film, it caused mischief and mayhem on set, and even possesed McCambridge's son, causing him to commit a homicide/suicide. The demon is capable of possesing those around it in order to cause chaos. Main artifact of episode Gile's Glasses: Seen in the 'Buffy Shrine' in the Television Section Kendra's Stake 'Mr. Pointy' :'''Seen in the 'Buffy Shrine' in the Television Section '''Angel's Leather Jacket: '''Seen in the 'Buffy Shrine' in the Television Section '''Mʔ':' Picked up by Sarah Michelle Geller when the consultants stopped by the Buffy Shrine. Capable of enhancing a female to the same level of strength, speed, and endurance of The Slayer. Quotable Quotes *"God I missed this thing...I feel like a teen again." Geller picking the Mʔ up for the first time in years *"If Fargo was here..." Matt laughing as he follows Geller into the Warehouse **"Forget Fargo, I hear Holly is a bigger fan than him." Tyler in response *"Linda Blaire my ass...THAT HURT!" Matt on his sore crotch. *"Alice is a day in the park compared to that...thing." Bri pointing to the crucifix Notes/Trivia *First appearence of Sarah Michelle Geller *Matt references Fargo's crush on Sarah Michelle Geller, implying that the episode takes place after 'Warehouse 13.1' and 'Hate the Player' *Tyler's response to the above quote is a reference to how actress Felicia Day got her first major role on the final season of Buffy and later starred in last few seasons of Eureka *Several references are made to the episodes 'Fractures'. *Episode cements Walter Halloway's Crucifix as Matt's Rival Artifact **Due to while Matt feels comfort when in power, was stripped of it and locked away in his own mind.